Mobile computing systems, such as laptop computers, notebook computers and handheld devices (e.g., personal digital assistants, cell phones, etc.) are often battery-powered; and, as such, power consumption is a matter of concern. Hence, mobile computing systems are limited to a run-time dictated by the life of a battery used by the respective device. A typical laptop's battery lasts about 5-8 hours. However, depending on the complexity of the mobile platform, the respective mobile platform can deplete power resources from an attached battery within a relatively short amount of time.
Today, many mobile devices are capable of entering a low power (“Sleep/Stand-by/Hibernate”) state to conserve battery power when not in active use. To conserve battery power, an individual either places his/her mobile device in the Stand-by/Hibernate state, or the device itself, if left idle, enters the state. Unfortunately, during such low-powered states, the device powers down much of the resources of the computing system. Consequently, during either Stand-by mode or Hibernation mode, the utility of a mobile computing system is effectively non-existent because the CPU (being shut-down) lacks the ability to execute a variety of instructions.